Legend of Hyrule: Agahnim's Wrath
by agdfghryus
Summary: This is the not so long awaited sequel to my story Legend of Hyrule: Invasion of Darkness. Please read the first one before you read this one. This story is about the second adventure in my trilogy. LinkXMidnaXRuto Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter One: Vaati?

**Hahaha. I put up the poll in my profile and I already got 3 votes for 50/50. I only got 1 vote for the other ones. I made up my mind already. 50/50. Lol. **

**A couple of milk bottles should go to some of my good readers, CrimsonDarkness 0013, Spottedfang, and my good friend Chancelor.**

**This sequel takes place seven years (Yea, I know XD) after the first one. Of course, Midna and Ruto had Link's children. They're six now. (No, they aren't ugly.) Here's some description.**

**Lulu  
Link & Ruto's child  
6 years old  
Female  
Looks a lot like Ruto except for Link's blue eyes and pointy ear fins.**

**Xavier  
Link & Midna's child  
6 years old  
Male****  
Looks like Link, but has gray/blue skin. Spiky orange hair.**

**That seems like a good enough description. Lol on Leonidus. That's one of Zelda and Rowl's kids' names. My friend told me to put it on. I agreed. These are their kids:**

**Shiek  
Zelda & Rowl's child  
5 years old  
Female  
Looks like Zelda, but has Rowl's black hair.**

**Leonidus (Sparta! HO! HO! HO!)  
Zelda & Rowl's child  
4 years old  
Male  
Looks like Rowl. Has dirty blond hair and Zelda's blue eyes.**

**This chapter is average sized. 2000+ words. Its about who the next evil is and it explains alot of things. Enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After seven years, Hyrule had changed a lot. No war, no conflict. It was a really peaceful time.

Link got the oppritunity to get a new occupation. He bacame a blacksmith for two reasons. One, to learn sword lore, and two, to try and repair the master sword. six years he had failed, only able to fix the hilt.

Midna got a job as a healer. In two years, she was at the top of the med-class. In another year, she had graduated, and in two more years, she ran the business. Midna knew about everything there was to learn about healing.

Ruto became a teacher. She taught many young childeren of all different races (Human, Zora, and Goron). She taught them basic things, such as how to swim, history, reading, being nice, and for when they were older, making money.

Of course, all this was after their childeren were born 9 months after the Invasion of Darkness. They cared fot their young for three months and left them with a professional babysitter, Malon. Since she lived with them, she didn't need to travel anywhere. They gave her wages.

Im getting a little ahead of myself. Midna's place was now called the spot, because it was a mansion with the bottom floor a shopping area where Coro sold his lanterns and Darunia sold his tribe's bombs. Also Nabooru decided to stay in the Spot. Nabooru wanted to change her life around from being a thief to being a good person. She sold many essential things, including food and weaponry. They got a lot of money off of that. Malon had an area attached to the side where her babysitting service took place. She didn't mind at all if the childeren cried at all because she was used to lots of annoying noise from her father. The second floor was a living area for when the party was done with work. They would hang out and drink milk or talk about what happened during the day. They always like to party in this room when a holiday was going on. The third floor was a large hallway where Darunia, Coro, Nabooru, and Malon's rooms were. There were also two bathrooms with a running water bath that made the dirty water from the tub wash away the wastes from the toilet into a large pipe that led to a lava basin in Death Mountain. The waste was incinerated on the spot. The fourth floor was a smaller halway with four rooms. Link's room, Ruto's room, Midna's room, and a bathroom.

Enough explaining! To the story!

Link had finished forging a super-sharp blade for King Rowl. It was supposed to be for decoration. Link laughed to himself. 'When has he ever asked for a blade and put it up for decoration?' he thought, 'then again, he mellowed out a lot since he married Zelda. I wonder how their kids are doing with Malon........'

Zelda and Rowl had two children. Shiek and Leonidus (I explained what they look like in the author's note. Im not doing it again.)

Link set the sword in its sheath. Then he wrapped it in fine cloth and addressed it to Rowl. He then set it aside. He turned and looked at the stand beside the mantlepiece. His armor that he used seven years ago. Link shifted his eyes a little left to see Biggoron's sword. mounted right above the fireplace. He took it down from its stand.

Link trained with the sword on a wooden dummy for about half an hour. Then he put it back on the stand and walked on to Telma's bar, where he got a dozen bottles of milk and gave the sword to the mailman so he could deliver it. He said hi to Auru, Ashei, Rusl and Shad. He gave them each a bottle of milk and left.

When he got home, he was greeted by Midna, Darunia, and Ruto. He kissed both Midna and Ruto and passed out the remaining 8 bottles of milk. They closed all the stuff down and hung out on the second floor.

Link and Midna were talking while Ruto was talking to Darunia about diving.

"I know a way we could restore the Master Sword." Link whispered.

"How?" Midna asked, "The Master Sword was shattered beyond repair. You cant even repair it."

Link rolled his eyes, "I know that." He said, then pulled out a strange ripped up old book. He flopped to a marked page. "Look at this." He said.

"Let's see........ Master Sword lore! Good thinking." Midna said.

_"The great evil-banishing sword ,the Master Sword, was forged by the great blacksmith Goron, Guarana. The blade was master craft, and could only be broken under very stressing circumstances, such as very powerful dark magic being forced into the blade. It was enchanted by the three golden godesses: Din, Naryu, and Farore. To finish the evil-banisher, the four light spirits, Ordonia, Eldin, Faron, and Lanayru, imbued the blade with mystical power. It was then put in a sacred place and locked away until the Hero came to retrieve it." _Midna read. "So, all we need is a master craft blade and get it enchanted by the seven great ones?"

"Exactly." Link said.

"So your sayin that we can create a second Master Sword?" Midna asked.

"Exactly." Link repeated.

"That means we could recreate the twilight realm!" Midna said.

"Um.........excuse me. Midna" Malon said. They didnt notice she was there.

"Yea Malon," Midna said.

"There's this guy at the door. He says hes your brother. Honestly, I cant see it because hes got grayish purple hair. Hes got your eyes though." Malon said.

Midna took it into consideration. "Does he have fangs?" Midna asked, showing Malon her set of teeth. "Like me?"

Malon nodded.

Midna went downstairs.

"So, hows the business goin? I heard its been goin good, but I want to find out myself." Link said.

Malon smiled and said, "Its great! Im lookin after more than twenty kids now. They love the outdoor area we have in the back. Yesterday I showed them how to play the Ocarina. Theyre still having trouble, but theyre gettin used to the notes."

Link was suprised. "How old are they?" He asked.

"Oh, they range from 4 to 8." Malon answered. "I think its my Ocarina though. Its made out of some strange, blue clay......."

Link was about to say good job when Midna came up the stairs with a different-looking twili. He wore a gray tunic and a black cloak. It was fastened together by strange rubies. He looked a little like Midna, with the fangs and all. He also had the same type hat Link had, except it was gray.

"Link, Malon, this is my brother." Midna said. "His name is Vaati."

Vaati bowed. "Nice to meet you." He said.

"So, your Midna's sister then?" Link asked.

Vaati rolled his eyes. "Isn't that what Midna just said?" He asked.

"W-well........yea." Link stammered. He held out his hand. "Im Link, Midna's husband."

Vaati took his hand and shook it. "Im glad you took care of her." He said.

Link shrugged. "I love her." He replied.

Vaati nodded. "That's acceptable." He said, "I also heard that you have two wives. is this true?"

"Yes," Ruto stepped in. "Im his second."

"Nice to meet you too...... Ruto, isn't it?" Vaati said.

Ruto was confused, "Yes." she said.

"Ah. Very well then." Vaati said. "Do you have any food? They starve us in prison."

"Oh, yea." Link answered. "We got loads in the root cellar. hold on."

Linkran downstairsThen he remembered. What does he eat? Oh yea, he's Midna's brother, hell eat about anything that has meat in it.

Link got a couple slices of tenderized pork, then he heated it up with a small amount of Din's fire, which he had perfected over the years since he had to work in the blacksmith's office. Farore's wind was used too, so he could go from place to place easily. Naryu's love was for when hhe was heating something up and he needed protection.

He gave the cooked meat to Vaati. Vaati took a couple of expeimental bites out of it and dug in. He gobbled it up in less than a minute. When he was finished, Vaati thanked him and lay down on the couch. He soon fell asleep.

In Midna;s room, Midna was talking to Link about her brother.

"We're different than the rest of the royal family." Midna explained. "I wouldn't mess with him on a regular basis like this. We both engorged ourelves in dark magic lore. That's how I found out about the fused shadows. Instead of go after ancient trophies such as the fused shadows, he took intrest in Zant. Don;t get me wrong, he's a good guy. He was plotting against Zant the moment he met him. Even though I said he showed intrest in Zant doesn't mean that he wasn't disgusted. Vaati and I were always best of friends. That's why he's acting nice right now. He didn't like the idea of bowing to Ganon and taking in his power, instead, he destroyed half the castle in one fell swoop. Ganon binded him with his own power and sent him away to prison."

"So, he's a user of dark magic and he's very powerful, but he's on our side?" Link asked.

"I would guess so." Midna answered. "He rotted in prison for years because if Ganon and his followers. I guess he would be pissed off."

Link nodded. "He could be very useful."

Midna laughed. "Hahaha. I know. Hes four times as powerful as me."

"That's great." Link said.

"Yep" Midna said.

Xavier came through the door. "Mommy, I had a bad dream." He said.

Midna smiled to herself. "And what was it about honey?"

"This evil wizard named Agahnim said he was going to take over Hyrule with the resurected power of the king of darkness." Xavier said.

Midna was horrorstruck. "I forgot that young twili have visions that turn out to be real."

Link picked Xavier up. He put him upside down for play and put him in his own bed for the night. When Link finally lay down next to Midna, she said, "I can sense that he isn't lying."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Ch.1 of Legend of Hyrule: Agahnim's Wrath, is complete.**

**In case you didn't know, I took some things from Legend of Zelda: a Link to the Past, and put it into my story. In the last story, the pendants were from A link to the past. In this chapter, Agahnim was the evil wizard who took over Hyrule in that game. He uses dark magic quite like that of Ganon's.**

**Also, I put in Vaati as a good guy since his powers are just plain cool. Look it up on google once in a while. I don't want to be crowded with Pm's.**

**Anyways, hope you liked the first chapter! Please R/R!**

** ~Dan~**


	2. Chapter Two: Belinda

**Sup. Im back. this chapter was one of my hardest-to-release chapters because of like, 4 weeks of inactivity. it sucks.**

**This is a information chapter. LOTS of information! A new race, a new realm, and a new character! W00T! Also, Vaati meets romance.**

**Enjoy and R/R!**

**(The first part of this chapter is from Xavier's point of view.)**

**~DISCLAIMER~ (Im going to make it clear to everybody!)**

**I DO NOT OWN NEITHER ZELDA OR NINTENDO CHARACTERS. IF I DID, TWILIGHT PRINCESS WOULD HAVE A SEQUEL. XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**~CLAIMER~**

**I OWN EVERY CHARACTER I DESIGN. IF YOU WANT TO USE ANY OF MY CHARACTERS, WHICH WOULD BE COOL, IN ANY OF YOUR STORIES, PLEASE ASK ME FIRST. JUST PM ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE ANY OF THEM. THANK YOU!**

**º°¨¸„ ø¤º°¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„  
¨°º¤ø„ ¸UP THE IRONS!!! ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º „¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤﻿**

**Its Iron Maiden. You wouldnt understand, unless of course you think that they are pimp. Like I do.**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Xavier was having another "bad" dream. This time, his father was bloodied up, weak, and on the ground. In one hand was Biggoron's Sword, and in the other was a beautiful crystal. It shone with grace, and provided light in the pitch black area.

Then slowly, shadow creatures of all sorts closed in on Link's position. He held the crystal high in the air.

"No! Link! no!" A voice cried. It was his mother's, "You dont have to do this!"

"It has to be done. Nothing can change the flow of time." Link replied.

Then there was a brilliant flash of purple light and Xavier woke up.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Xavier felt lightheaded as he got up. He sat on the side of the bed and let the blood circulate in the right places. Once he felt better, he got up and dressed in his usual wear and headed for his parent's beroom.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Xavier found his parents half-naked. Still sleeping. He decided not to disturb them. He walked over to the window and checked the sundial. 6:03.

'Mom and Dad don't get up until 7:00.' Xavier thought. 'I guess Ill head downstairs and read a book then.'

He silently walked out the door and went downstairs. In the enormus living room, he saw Nabooru, Darunia, Ruto, and Coro. Each was talking about each other's businesses. Xavier greeted each of them and walked over to the bookcase. It was made out of Deku wood and had intricate patterns on it. 'Twili patterns.' Xavier thought. His mother had told that to him. He sat in the lonely armchair near the corner, lit the lantern right next to it, (Coro smiled) and started to read.

The book was his favorite because it had his parents in it. He flipped it open to Link's part and sarted reading. He only read about 2 or 3 paragraphs when he heard a voice. "Hey." it said.

Xavier looked in the voice's direction and gasped. Vaati was laid back in the corner. A bizarre assortment of things laying to his side. The sage's sword was the most peculiar with him.

"Hey Uncle Vaati. Where'd you get that sword?" Xavier said, "I thought that was Ganon's sword once he killed Kaepora."

Vaati chuckled. "Don't worry about that boy. I want to talk to you."

"About what Uncle Vaati?" Xavier asked.

"About your Oracle powers boy." Vaati said.

Xavier looked confused. "Oracle powers?"

"Oracle powers are special powers owned by Twili that lets them see many things, maybe perhaps, the future." Vaati said.

"Is that how you know lots of things about many things Uncle Vaati?" Xavier asked.

Vaati nodded. "I want you to have this." He said, then he handed Xavier a Dark Crystal Ball. "This will put your Oracle dreams into moving pictures. Very useful."

"Can I try it now?" Xavier asked.

Vaati smiled. "Sure, all you have to do is think really hard about your Oracle dream, and it will show up on this ball."

Xavier nodded. He thought as hard as he could about the dream with his injured father. Soon, it showed up on the dark crystal ball.

Vaati watched in amazement as to how clear the dream was. 'Usually, childeren around this age could hardly produce silhouettes' Vaati thought 'this child is powerful, he must get the power from his mother's side, my side.'

"Excellent, Excellent Xavier." Vaati said. "Im going to show you more things tomorrow, but its 7:08, and I think your parents are awake. I'll go upstairs with you because I have to deliver this sword to your father. Come child."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!!!!!!!!!!

The cucco woke Link up in a startle. It cawed until Link finally got his slingshot from the nightstand and shot the bird. It shut up.

"I wish we still had our old cucco, he knew when to shut up." Link said.

"Yea." Midna said. "I hear ya."

Link slid back down in bed. Midna smiled. "We should get more sleep. Im cutting off this guys leg today and mending it with magic. Yay." She said.

"Im free for the rest of the month. Maybe Ill try to make Biggoron's Sword the second Master Sword." Link said.

"Im going to quit my job and be with you Link." Midna said.

Link was shocked. "That's.........Alright...............I guess. But why?"

Midna sighed. 'Those guys wont leave me alone about anything. They can't do things themselves. At least Ive been able to practice my magic on the guys tat try to pick a fight WHILE we're doing an operation."

Link chuckled. "They probably didn't go home normal."

Midna rolled her eyes. "You think?"

The two laughed a long while. When they had finished, Link got something from his backpack. It was all wrapped up in fine silk.

"I was going to wait until your birthday, but what the heck." Link said, and passed the package to Midna.

Midna slowly unwrapped the silk. She gasped at what was inside. A beautifully-made two-handed sword. Twili markings were carved across the ornate hilt. along the blade was an obsidian wolf. it was _inside _the blade. At the very end of the hilt, was a shining, golden triforce.....

"Oh my.............It's amazing." Midna said.

"Like it?" Link said. "I put together the blade from the toughest iron from Death mountain. The Wolf is made from obsidian, as you can see, the hilt, on the other hand, is made from that dragon that I killed. Ooccoo sent me its skin. I dont know why. So I made a tough hilt AND sheath out of it."

"Thank you Link." Midna said. She smiled with happiness and kissed Link. It was a nice moment, until Xavier ran into the room, followed by Vaati.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what Uncle Vaati gave to me!" Xavier said exiteidly. He held up the dark crystal ball and Midna froze.

"..................................Vaati................Where did you get this? This is Mother's! Midna said.

Vaati stared at the wall. "She's dead. Along with father too. and you know that."

Midna sobbed. "So you stole from her grave?" Midna asked between sobs.

Vaati looked at the ground. "Shadow Beasts tore up the graveyard for anything valuble for Zant. They found the ball, Mother's pearl jewellry, Father's Rod of Twilight, and they took your staff of power, which was hidden in the large grave by the entrance. By the way.........." Vaati reached into his enchanted bag to his side and pulled out a large, dark staff. Twili carvings glowed green across the shaft. At the top was a large Diamond, held in place by silver braces. He handed it to Midna.

"My staff of power......." Midna said.

"With a few added touches....." Vaati said. "Channel some of you energy into that small amethyst at the bottom."

Midna did as was told. She channeled her energy into the amythest and out sprang a blade. A curved one with a seretted bottom. A sythe...........

Midna whistled. "Niiiiice." Midna said.

"Your welcome. Oh! and for you Hero." Vaati said. He passed the sheath to Link. Of course it held the sword of the sages.

"Every warrior needs a secondary weapon." Vaati said. He turned to Midna. "Same as you Sister. Do you still have the Sabre of Elders?"

Midna nodded.

"Good. Good. You are all set then." Vaati said.

Midna was confused. "But how did you get the ball back?" Midna asked.

Vaati smiled. "I broke out of my cell when the beasts with the loot were walking by and I tore them to shreds."

"Oh.............." Midna said. "So that's how you escaped."

Vaati now stared at the ceiling. "I took the precious items back and hid them in MY grave. Somehow, the people thought I was dead. Zant's doing of course. He meant to let me die in that hole. After I finished that task, I went looking for my staff of Power."

Vaati held out his arm. He lifted up the sleeve covering his forearm. On it were very odd markings. Not Twili or Hylian.

"My search made me end up in the Dusk realm, wher I was captured by Zant's accomplices and marked. Whenever I tried to run away, the marking burned as if it was an inferno and I became weak.......Until SHE came to me."

There was a long silence.

"Her name was Belinda. She wanted me to call her Cherie. She was a guard who worked at the prison there. She heard of my execution, and she formulated a plan to get me out of there. The Du, that is what their people are called, are very nice people. Its just that Zant and Ganon's influence put evil into their hearts. She was untouched, a rare thing inside that prison."

"She brought me good meals and liquor, to keep me comforted. I talked to her all the time about living in the twilight realm, she loved to listen to my stories. Mostly my stories were about random things that happened in my lifetime. Mostly happy things. Apparently, prison guards needed comfort too. In fact, they lived inside the prison. All the prison guards were either highly trained, or trustees of the prison. She was a trustee. A trustee is a prisoner that the prison recognized as nonviolent and makes them do grunt work, such as take food to the prisoner and talk to them. Well, one day, she came with something else...... She came with the usual things, Roasted Blqloken, a wierd bird in the Dusk realm, a bottle of their cheapest liquor, and a tub of hot water to bathe in and wash your clothes in, then I talked to her about being in the royal family and she freaked. She attached herself to the wall and seemed very scared of me. I asked her what was wrong and she said that she'd never met royalty before, and that she knew any royal family member was ultimately powerful. I assured Belinda that it was Ok, and that I would not incinerate her. She felt relieved and asked me what my staff of Power looked like. I told her it was black, with odd markings on it and a topaz on the top of it. She nodded and gave me a kiss. I know it wasnt very romantic, but It was nice. After that long while in bliss, she broke apart and told me that she had my staff of Power. I was overjoyed. She told me to bathe and wash my dirty clothes, and that by the time I was done, she would be back with it. So I did as was told. I did both at the same time. When I was done, I put on dry, clean clothes and laid down and waited. When she came, she was running. More like half running and half limping. Her left leg had a deep gash in it. She quickly unlocked my cage and touched my marking with her lips. it instantly became black instead of its normal yellow and she gave me the staff. I saw what was after her, hundreds of shadow beasts were coming down the spiral staircase...........I better show you the rest, since my jaw is messed up and its starting to hurt."

Vaati grabbed the dark crystal ball from the bed's sheets and put both his hands under it. Images and sound quickly sprang forth............... **¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º „¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤﻿**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-I-LISTENED-TO-ACES-HIGH-BY-IRON-MAIDEN-WHEN-WRITING-THIS-PART-0000000000000000000000000000000**

_......................Maybe you should listen to it while reading Hmm?_

"Come on!" Belinda shouted.

Belinda looked like a Twili but her primary skin color instead of bluish gray was jet black. Her secondary was purple and the Du warkings on her limbs were glowing bright yellow. Her hair was long and blue. Her ears were pointed and her eyes were green. Her lips were purple.(Just to put a better description in your guy's heads.) Belinda's clothing was like that of Twili wear, but the markings were a lot different.

Vaati checked out his arm marking. He nodded, grabbed his enchanted bag and shot a bolt at the cieling above the stairway. The old stone crumbled away, blocking the shadow beast's path.

he stuffed his things into the bag and ran after Belinda down the hallway. She had a longsword and was slicing shadow beasts apart at the end of the hallway. Vaati joined in with his modified staff of Power that was modified into a sythe. his sythe's blade was obsidian. He swung it expertly. Slicing at the shadow beast's weak spots. after they were all dead, and purple-black blood was oozing from their gashes and slices, Belinda and Vaati head farther down the hallway. They kept running until Belinda told Vaati to stop. On the wall to his ihgt was a green X.

"Here." Belinda said.

Vaati blasted the green X and jumped through the hole it had made. Belinda followed. They landed in the prison's moat.

"Follow me!" Belinda said. She swam to a certain part of the shore where a pitch black skull horse attached to a wagon was. Vaati dried Belinda and himself off with his magic.

"We will go to my hidey-hole in the mountainside. I have enough stored food there to feed a family of 4 heartily for 10 years. There's also a freshwater stream running through my secret cavern, so water isn't a problem. We could live there together and wait until this all dies down. Then we could maybe.....start a family or something nice....." Belinda said.

This time, Vaati kissed Belinda. They savored the moment until they broke apart.

"I have to find my sister, Im sorry, but I have to find her. I need to aid her. She is in the war of Hyrule and the evil of the Twilight realm." Vaati said.

Belinda smiled. "Ok Vaati, but promise me it wont be more than 20 years, I forget things after a long time, like why I got into that prison in the first place......"

"I promise" Vaati said. Then he lifted up his staff of power, and teleported to the Twilight Realm.

**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º „¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤﻿**

"That's it." Vaati said. "I dug my treasures back up and looked all over the Twilight realm and Hyrule. I picked up a few things along the way, such as the sword of sages, a mirror shield, Nabooru, which I sent to the hero for his aid. I had no idea you were working with the hero though Midna."

"Quite a story there Vaati." Midna said. "How long ago did you make that promise?"

Vaati gulped. "7 years ago." He said.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!7 YEARS!?!?!?!?!? Did you at least mark her with one of your trademark spy bugs to keep an eye on her?"

Vaati nodded. "She got captured a few days ago. I was still looking for you and finally found you. Then we are where we are now." He said.

"Are you going away mommy?" Xavier said.

"Yes, yes I am." Midna said.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**W00T!!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked it.**

**New race: Du  
New Realm: Dusk  
New Character: Belinda (or Cherie)**

**W00T!!!!! Please R/R**

**Psycho out!**

**º°¨¸„ ø¤º°¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„  
¨°º¤ø„ ¸UP THE IRONS!!! ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º „¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤﻿**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!**

**Believe it or not, i am back. and in between the insane homework and world of warcraft (which im happily level 80 on) i will write more chapters and edit old ones to make them more enjoyable for new readers and old. i would like to recognize CrimsonDarkness, which i see has been active lately, and Spottedfang, which has long awaited new chapters. now i thank you both for your reading.**

**If you would like to contact me, just look at my profile for the email address**

**If you would like to talk to me about World of Warcraft, no problem, just email me.**

**If you would like to talk to me about the secret recipe i put in my cookies, well, thats just too bad. no secrets.**

**anyways, after pondering day and night i found a solution to the "second wife" thing. dont worry. its not dangerous.....maybe.**

**and i am more mature and know better words and how to use them (for the last semester i had to write exactly 40 essays altogether. i have lots of practice now.)**

**and i also hope all of my readers will keep reading. email me if you think something could be changed to make it better or if you just want to say something you cant say in a review. (good or bad) i dont care. if its bad i wont have to reply. :D but dont worry. im a reasonable guy. i would really appreciate your help in new ideas. its been a while since i last posted something...... maybe a year. ill have to check.**

**ty all and keep reading!**

**-Grimm Ripper (aka: Onado/ aka, Dan/ aka, gramps/ aka, slowpoke)**


End file.
